


Reunited

by CordeliaRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Arthur's wedding, Merlin slips out early. Everybody drinks and laughs, and Merlin cries. He falls asleep with the word Freya on his lips, consuming his thoughts...and then wakes up to see an unexpected sight. Well, they do say love works in mysterious ways - espeically for a powerful warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Merlin stumbled into his bedroom. His eyes were smarting from the tears he'd been holding back, and his head felt like it was being pummelled by a particularly livid Arthur in one of his less pleasant training sessions. Gwen had noticed, she'd touched him on the shoulder lightly and murmured, "Do you need to step outside for a while?" He'd refused and shoved a grin onto his face, serving goblets of wine to an increasingly intoxicated Gwaine.

In the end, he slipped out of a side door when nobody was looking, when everybody was too drunk to notice, when everybody was happy – everybody but Merlin.

Now, collapsing against his wooden door, he let the tears flow from his eyes, silently choking, rocking backwards and forwards, hands clutching at his hair.

It might have been a few minutes, or a few hours, or a few _years_ ; the time had merged into one reality for Merlin. When Gaius knocked on the door, tried to open it, surprised when the weight slumped against it ceased to move, Merlin called out to him, saying he was tired.

He was tired, and quite drunk, and to be honest he had fallen asleep against his door, but he would get into bed now, no he wasn't hungry, thank you Gaius.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the painful sting of it barely noticeable to Merlin, he clambered up and staggered to his bed, fumbled with the knot at the back of his neckerchief and slung it carelessly into the corner – he'd pick it up tomorrow. He tried once, twice, to pull off his shirt, and then was successful the third time. That too was lobbed somewhere in her room. His trousers were a harder task – in the end Merlin became frustrated with the buttons and yanked them off still done-up, not realising he'd wrenched his underclothes off in the process.

He fell onto the bed and lazily pulled the covers up around him.

As he drifted off into a discontented sleep, his eyes dry from the tears, his body numb, his heart aching, his last thought was – Freya.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't even light in his room, but as soon as he opened his eyes a crack, the hammering in his head intensified and a new pain stabbed him directly behind the eyes. He groaned and rolled over in bed, the cover getting caught around his waist and revealing his chest to the cool night air, let in through his open window.

Merlin frowned. His window was open. He never opened his window. He untangled the covers from his body and sat up properly, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Gaius?" he wondered out loud, with his eyes still fixed on the small window above his table.

"Not Gaius," a voice from behind him offered. Merlin started and attempted to roll over simultaneously, and as a result tumbled out of bed, losing his duvet in the process.

His eyes hurriedly adjusting to the darkness, Merlin stood up and squinted at the figure slouched calmly in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. Her shins were bare – at least, Merlin was presuming it was a 'her' due to the shape of her legs – and she was wearing a bedraggled red dress that just about grazed mid-thigh.

In the dim light and his poorly-adapted eyesight, she looked familiar but still too difficult to fully make out. She spoke again, "Don't you recognise my voice?"

Oh. Of course.

Merlin fainted.

LINE BREAK

"Merlin? Merlin!" someone was calling. He could feel soft hands on his face, stroking his cheeks, caressing him softly. With a great effort, he climbed out of the void in his mind, clawing himself back to reality, and peeled his eyes open – to see Freya.

She smiled, a sweet smile, a smile he had not once forgotten and had missed every day since he saw it for the first time so many years ago, and said, "Hello again," choking on tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Merlin said gently yet absent-mindedly – after all, his dead girlfriend had just appeared in front of him in the middle of the night…and he was naked.

He quickly glanced down and was relieved to see that either gravity or Freya had placed his blanket over his waist, and decided not to ask to save his dignity. Freya had lain down next to Merlin on the floor – where presumably he had fai-collapsed, he told himself firmly, he had _collapsed_ \- and was crying onto his shoulder.

Merlin shushed her, stroking her back, as he tried to sort out the situation in his head. "Freya," he said quietly, so he didn't alert Gaius to anything going on (him lying naked on the floor with a scantily-clad woman crying next to him probably didn't make a good first impression – or a faintly rational one), "we need to talk – can you sit up?"

Freya gave a shaky nod and allowed herself to be helped into a sitting position. Merlin massaged her back as she took gulping breaths and murmured pacifying comforts until she had regained control of herself.

Merlin guided her onto the bed, and crouched next to her, carefully brushing the tears from her face. "Sorry," she laughed a little, "just overwhelmed, I guess."

"It's okay," Merlin said gently, straightening. "I'm just going to get some clothes on," he informed her, slipping over to his small wardrobe with the cover clutched firmly around his hips. He pulled his usual nightclothes on and settled himself next to Freya on the bed, tossing the duvet over them both.

"Shall I start from the beginning?" Freya asked, sliding her arms around Merlin's waist.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Freya exhaled heavily. "When I was first made Lady of the Lake, I was granted a position of power over the waters of the world, and of its beings. I was unsure why; I am of no great position in life, in fact, the opposite, I'm quite the opposite. I was appointed many advisors, mainly mer-people and nymphs. They told me that they were looking for a new ruler, and because I was cremated in the lake where the Council is situated, and because Emrys was the one who placed me there, they decided I was worthy of the throne." Freya paused. "Any questions so far?"

"How did you breathe under the water?" Merlin asked curiously, playing with the ragged hems of her dress.

Freya smiled, her face illuminating with the simple gesture. "It was odd; I was definitely surrounded by water, and when I asked others, they said I was definitely encased in the water, but for me, I felt as if I was on dry land, like I was moving through air."

"Strange," Merlin said ponderingly, "I wonder if there's a spell that can replicate that." Freya tapped his arm lightly to drag him from his daydream, and she continued.

"I was moderately happy with my new life. It was better than being dead, certainly, and I missed you terribly. But I could see you when I pleased – apparently becoming The Lady of the Lake means I get special magical powers – although I could not visit you, which is what I most desired."

Merlin interrupted, "How did you see me? Did you use a seeing-glass?"

Freya shook her head. "No – I didn't have to use anything, even a spell. I just drew my hand in front of me and wished to look into your life, and it showed me what you were doing at that moment in time. I could open them anytime and for any length of time."

Merlin muttered, "Interesting." Then, "Carry on, darling."

Freya beamed at the use of the endearment and readjusted herself in Merlin's arms. "So, as I was saying, I was moderately happy. The people who worked with me were always pleasant and kind to me, and I enjoyed looking after the matters of the water. There were quite a few, surprisingly, and I was kept busy. Still, I longed to see you more than anything, and I mentioned this one day to one of my advisors, while we were arranging a royal feast.

"She said she knew of a ritual that could make me human again; the reason I had not heard of it before was due to the fact that it takes an enormous amount of power, from both the person who wishes to be revived, and another already living person who is willing to revive you.

"As I was the Queen of that world, I had been granted great power upon my rebirth. I had to do much research into the matter and talked to a great many people who had knowledge of such things. We eventually came to a conclusion.

"With my power, and yours, as Emrys, combined, I could be successfully revived. However, the effort would be astronomical, and it would shake the earth. I knew it was a selfish thing to do, but I had to be back with you."

Merlin nodded, processing all of this information. "When did all of this happen?" He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her sweet, natural scent.

"About six months ago. It was only a couple of days ago, however, that all preparations for the ritual were complete, and I was ready to be reincarnated."

Merlin frowned thoughtfully. "I felt really weak about two days ago…for no reason, it came on very suddenly and I almost collapsed. Is that why?"

"Yes – as I said, the process requires great power from both people, and I had no way to ask your consent. I thought that you wouldn't mind when you found out why, though."

"Of course I don't. So you were revived only two days ago?"

"Yes. The ritual is complex, and I won't bore you with all of the finer details. I had to be cleansed before I could be brought back to this full life. Then, in order to be reborn, I had to be killed to keep the natural balance. I was stabbed with a sacred sword, and as soon as my life ended, I woke gasping on the shores of Avalon."

Merlin hummed for a little while, stroking through Freya's hair. "So do the water beings have a ruler now?"

"I appointed my first-in-command as their ruler. She is a good nymph: Arostaphnes. She was the one who pointed me in the direction of the ritual in the first place."

"I wish I could thank her," Merlin said into Freya's hair, kissing her temple softly. "Do you have any plans for what you're going to do now?"

"I was thinking to try and get some job here, and then maybe we could buy a small house together? Maybe in the town?" Freya hesitated. "I know you like living with Gaius, but I would love to live with you, and this place—" she waved her hand to indicate his room—"isn't quite big enough. Especially the bed – we'd have to sleep one on top of the other."

"I wouldn't mind," Merlin said cheekily, kissing Freya's forehead again. He glanced out of the window – dawn was just beginning to break over the horizon. "I think I know where I can get you a job – and some new clothes."

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin knocked and waited for confirmation before opening the door. He had walked in before without knocking, a few mornings ago, and it hadn't been pretty. He never wanted to see Gwen and Arthur doing that again.

"Morning," Gwen greeted, her back to them. She must have recognised Merlin by his knock, he guessed, and she was tidying up the table that stood next to her side of the bed.

"I need a favour," Merlin said, shutting the door behind him and Freya. Freya looked terrified at being in the same room as the Queen, and slightly awed. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was a new person, regardless of status.

"Certainly," Gwen said brightly. "What is it?" She turned around and blinked when she saw Freya. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Freya," Merlin introduced. Freya smiled nervously and took Gwen's arm, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Freya. Are you a friend of Merlin's?" Gwen asked, looking between the two of them.

Freya looked stuck for words. Merlin took pity and rescued her. "More than friends," he said hastily. "It's complicated."

Gwen nodded, a small smile growing on her face. "So what's the favour?" she asked.

"Freya needs some clothes," Merlin explained. "It's a very long story, but all she has to wear is what she's wearing now. I was – we were - wondering if you had anything suitable for her?"

Freya bit her lip. She didn't like asking favours – she always felt bad for requesting something without giving something back. Gwen, though, was happy to comply and exclaimed, "Of course!"

LINE BREAK

Three hours, a trip to the lower town and Gwen's old house, and some sewing later, Freya had been gifted with twelve new dresses suitable for a woman of her status. "Thank you," she breathed, admiring the old dresses of the queen.

Gwen smiled. "It's nothing. They weren't going to do anything just sitting in there, were they?" She gestured towards the wardrobe. Then she looked thoughtful suddenly: "Would you like the wardrobe as well?"

Merlin paused. Like Freya, he was admiring the dresses. True, he didn't really have any space in his wardrobe for Freya's new clothes…but did he have any space for a wardrobe either? "It would be useful," he said slowly.

"But would it fit?" Freya pointed out, thinking the same as him. "What about the wall opposite the window?"

"There's space there," Merlin agreed. "Thanks, Gwen!"

"So you're sharing your chambers?" Gwen asked, a slightly mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes," Merlin answered, shooting a warning look at the queen. Freya had a tendency to be easily embarrassed by discussing such things.

Gwen nodded. "I'll go and ask a few of the knights to collect the wardrobe," she said. "IS there anything you need?"

"No, this is plenty," Freya beamed, stroking the dresses. "I'm sure Merlin can show me round the castle and where the market is, and other things like that."

"Yeah, I'll do it later today," Merlin agreed, helping Freya gather the dresses together.

Gwen came over to help. "Have you got a job, Freya? I mean, Merlin and Gaius are only too happy to provide for you I'm sure, but I don't know whether you'd be bored, or want to contribute at all?"

Freya paused. "I hadn't really thought of that," she admitted. "I'll have to ask around and find out what jobs are available."

Merlin frowned. "There are usually jobs in the kitchen."

"Or you could be my maid," Gwen offered. "I really need one but everyone who's applied hasn't quite been right."

Freya looked delighted at the suggestion, but then her face fell. "I've never worked as a maid before, I wouldn't know how to do it."

"You could learn," Gwen suggested. "I like you, that's what I really want. And it's good pay…and you'd be working with Merlin a lot of the time."

Freya considered for a moment. Merlin watched her hopefully: this would be a good opportunity for her, but she had to make the choice herself.

"Yes," she said finally. "Thank you very much, I'll do it."

LINE BREAK

"And this is the Great Hall," Merlin finished. They had finally ended their tour around the castle, and both of them were exhausted. There were too many steps in that castle, Merlin had always maintained.

"It's massive," Freya gaped. "I could fit my entire village in here!" At the mention of her old home, she faltered slightly and her smile drooped.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist as they gazed from the doorway of the Great Hall. "This is your home now," he murmured, "and I'll keep you safe from harm, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Freya whispered back, leaning against Merlin's chest.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day had dawned misty but pleasantly cool in Camelot, and Merlin had woken early, used by now to rising at the break of dawn. He had spent a few minutes considering what he was going to say to Freya on her first day of work. Gwen would treat her nicely, certainly nicer than how Arthur treated him when he was first employed by Uther, but the day would still be hectic - and Freya was inexperienced in any field of work.

When Freya woke, curled up in a nest of blankets against Merlin's side, she winced at the cold air – they'd left the window open during the night and the chill had seeped in – and stretched, yawning happily. "Work today," she chirped excitedly.

Merlin nodded. "How much do you know about being a maid?" he asked carefully, not wanting to be blunt and tell her that she would find the day harder than she anticipated.

Freya frowned and a crease formed between her eyebrows. "Well," she said slowly, sitting up and settling herself against Merlin's chest. "Obviously I've never been a maid before, but it's just cleaning their chambers and taking their clothes down to the laundry room, right?"

Merlin hesitated. "It is, but there's a lot more. You'll have to dress Gwen, draw her baths, do her hair, bring her meals, organise her paperwork, pretty much anything she wants you to do."

Freya's smile faltered for a second, but then it was back, bright as always. "I'll just have to learn on the job then," she replied, but there was a definite uncertainty to her voice. She untangled herself from the covers and hopped out, collecting one of the new dresses that Gwen had gifted her. She bit her lip as she studied the corset front. "Do you know how to do this up?"

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. How was Freya going to cope with Gwen's complicated layers of clothing if she couldn't do her own?

Luckily for Freya, Gwen had an everlasting amount of patience. While Merlin was helping Arthur to organise the new legislation on taxes for the nobles, they could hear Gwen slowly talking Freya through all of the many layers of clothing behind her screen.

Merlin knew how complicated it was: there was, obviously, underclothes, and then a corset, and then an underdress, and then the actual dress, which was possibly the most complicated of all of them to fasten correctly. Sometimes he was glad he was male.

There was a hurried knock at the door, and without looking up, Arthur called, "Enter!" Merlin glanced up to see a young servant poke his head round the door, and politely announced that the council meeting would be starting in five minutes.

"Thank you," Arthur muttered absent-mindedly. The messenger bowed his head and disappeared silently, shutting the door behind him with a slight click. Gwen and Freya emerged from behind the screen, Gwen looking as elegant as a queen of Camelot could, and Freya looking rather harassed and shell-shocked. Evidently, she hadn't realised how long it took to dress a noble woman.

"I won't need either of you at the council meeting," Arthur said, as he wound his belt around his waist, and buckled it easily. Merlin gave a silent prayer that he'd remembered to punch an extra hole in it.

"What do you need us to do?" Merlin asked promptly, taking Freya's hand discreetly behind his back.

"Clean our chambers, laundry, I need my armour polishing and my sword sharpening, my horse needs attending to…I think that's all," Arthur creased his brow in thought. "And of course, have lunch ready for us when we arrive back from the council meetings."

Gwen added, "I need my jewellery polishing and a couple of my dresses re-embroidered."

"Of course," Merlin and Freya said simultaneously.

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he shuffled his papers together. "I don't know what you've done, Freya, but Merlin has become a lot more polite."

"I've always been this polite," Merlin retorted indignantly, as Gwen grabbed her share of the paperwork and tugged Arthur towards the door.

"Just make sure you finish all of the chores," Arthur shouted over his shoulder, as he was hauled towards the council meeting.

Freya flopped onto Merlin's bed and groaned. Merlin chuckled, watching her close her eyes and sink back into the mattress. "I warned you that it would be hard work." He sat down next to her. "I didn't know you could sew so well."

Freya let the hint of a smile wash over her face. "I did it to earn a bit of extra money for my family." The smile vanished completely at the thought of her deceased family.

Merlin bit his lip. He hated seeing Freya upset. "Undo your dress," he said.

Freya sat up. "Excuse me?"

Merlin realised how his last statement sounded. "I don't-no-I mean, I think you need a massage to relax," he explained hurriedly.

"Oh. Right. That makes more sense." Freya unlaced her bodice and Merlin turned his back as she slid the sleeves down and shifted on the bed so her back was facing him. The bed creaked as Merlin sat down behind her and ran his hands over her warm shoulders.

"Thank you," Freya said softly.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5
> 
> Warning/s: Nothing you wouldn't expect from a romance story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: So a guest who left her name as opal pointed something out in the last chapter: "It would have been incredibly scandalous for an unmarried man to share a room with an unmarried woman during the time period of Camelot (especially a room as small as Merlin's) during that time men and women weren't even supposed to court without permission from their families and either a match maker or a chaperone present at all times, it would be a huge issue if Freya were sharing Merlin's room during this time."
> 
> I'm working under the assumption that actually, sex was a lot less scandalous than people think in the medieval period (seriously have you seen how many naked paintings there are jesus christ). Yes, there are stories of women being exiled from their towns because of being pregnant and unmarried, and indeed in Merlin we see Hunith in a similar predicament, but as someone who is very interested in the Arthurian period, I can say that from what I've read, it wasn't as big a deal as everyone assumes. It was only the 'higher' people, e.g. lords and ladies, who were expected to court with permission and show each other the most consideration for fear of ruining their reputation.
> 
> All of that said and done, I'm glad opal pointed that out, because I would bet that a few other readers were thinking the same thing. Thanks opal, and I hope my explanation made sense!
> 
> And apart from that, I'm finally back from my hiatus! Thanks for everyone's lovely support, I hope you all love this chapter and leave me a review so I know this chapter isn't terrible!

Merlin's bed was far too small for the two of them to lie next to each other, so Freya had gone to sleep on top of Merlin that night. She had apologised profusely for it but Merlin had to admit that he enjoyed the intimacy and the way he got to hold Freya close, in a way that he thought he would never be able to do in this lifetime. Freya had seemed worried that she was going to crush him but she was even lighter than Merlin himself.

When he awoke, Freya was still asleep contently, her face buried in his neck and her arms wound around his shoulders and neck. "Love you," Merlin whispered, even though he knew Freya couldn't hear him. He was proud of her for yesterday; he remembered how strenuous his first day of work was for Arthur, and how much he had complained to Gaius. She had just seemed mildly overwhelmed by the sheer number of chores that needed to be done before getting on with them.

Then again, Gwen had set her reasonable tasks that were relatively easy to do, even for an absolute beginner, whereas Arthur had been going through what he referred to as his "prattish" stage of life, and had set completely unreasonable jobs for him to do. Not that he had ever stopped doing that, Merlin was just more experienced now.

Judging by the light rays streaming in through his small box of a window, dawn had just broken. He was used to waking up at this time so he could complete any extra jobs that needed to be done – chores that he'd not managed to do the last night, or things that Gaius couldn't handle due to his old age and failing joints. And if there was nothing that needed to be done, he could practice come spells that might come in handy. Unlike Arthur thought, he never overslept.

He decided to let Freya sleep for a while longer, not wanting to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. However, he accidentally woke her not even an hour later, by running his hands through her hair. He snagged a knot and whilst gently trying to unpick it, Freya was roused and blinked at him in confusion. Then her sombre expression broke into a grin.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, wondering why she seemed so cheerful.

"I keep thinking all of this must have been a dream," she whispered. "And then I wake up and it's not."

Merlin smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "We can be together forever now." He glance at the window again; they would have to get ready soon to take the royals their breakfast.

"I love hearing you say that," Freya grinned, and leaned in to kiss her partner properly.

The kisses started off slow, both of them not wanting to push the other two into anything outside of their comfort zone, but gradually their lips sped up and Merlin was running his tongue along the seam of Freya's lips and when Freya let him into her mouth she nipped at his bottom lip, and then she was sitting up a little just to pull her nightgown down so her breasts were exposed. And then Merlin was pleasuring her so much that she was gasping and moaning, and neither of them heard footsteps approaching until there was a loud crash as the door burst open.

Freya squealed and grabbed the covers to her chest, thankful that she hadn't removed her dress entirely. Merlin sat up to cover her as well, feeling a cool breeze on his chest – when had his shirt come off? – and began to shout indignantly at Arthur, who was looking entirely confused and a little embarrassed.

"Get out!" Merlin yelled. "Why don't you knock before you come in? Gods, Arthur!"

"I'm sorry," Arthur blurted. "I had no idea that you and Freya were – I, um – I didn't expect you to have company – um, I'll go now." He made as if to leave, but then quickly turned around and added, "I need you on the training field in an hour, Merlin. That's what I came to say. Sorry."

"Fine," Merlin huffed, sliding his hand into Freya's to comfort her. She was shaking a little, no doubt from the shock of Arthur bursting in, and glared at Arthur until his bedroom door swung shut behind him. "Bloody clot-pole," he grumbled, looking at Freya. "Sorry about that. He doesn't usually come looking for me."

"I hope he didn't see anything," Freya said nervously, still clutching the covers to her chest. "And he interrupted us!" she added indignantly, letting the covers drop after looking at the now closed door cautiously.

"Probably good that he did," Merlin chuckled. "You're too beautiful and I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

Freya raised her eyebrows and pushed Merlin down onto his back, crawling on top of him. He could feel her chest against his and then her warm lips and hot breath against his ear. "Maybe I don't want you to stop," she breathed.

Merlin shuddered as he imagined it, but shook himself firmly. "We can't," he insisted. "Not yet, at least."

Freya pouted but gave up her attempts. "We should probably get ready then," she suggested. "I need to go to the Queen."

"Good idea," Merlin said, shoving her off him gently and kissing her quickly when she grumbled at him. "I'm looking forward to seeing Arthur again after that."

Freya giggled as she got out of the bed and picked up her clothes. "I'm sure he's told Gwen about it as well," she said ponderously.

"We'll both have fun then," Merlin laughed as he pulled on a new, fresh shirt. "Gwen will probably be nice about it, though."

"Won't Arthur?"

Merlin shot Freya 'a look' and she giggled. "He will be insufferable," he grumbled. "One way or another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Leave me a review maybe? So I know my writing is still okay-ish?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with another chapter! I'm sorry that I'm not updating really regularly but both me and my beta are very busy! I hope you are still enjoying the story regardless and aren't too mad about the sort of slow updates *hides behind dog to avoid the angry mob before realising my dog is a pug and is pretty useless as a guard dog though very good at everything else*

 

He didn't really mind that Arthur was staring at him; he could ignore it easily enough, and it resulted in the king being so distracted that he really wasn't as good as usual and suffered several easy defeats, which was amusing and marginally made up for the incident that morning. What Merlin did mind was the fact that Arthur's continuous staring was causing the other knights to look at him curiously, wondering where Arthur's obsession had come from. Several of them had wandered over to him, standing by the weapons' table, to ask what had happened to cause Arthur to stare. Although he knew very well what it was, he refused to tell anyone else and said merely, "I don't know. You know what Arthur's like." He was glad that he was just staring, though, and not actually questioning Merlin.

That seemed to satisfy most of them, but Gwaine (of course it was Gwaine) persisted, insisting that Merlin must know why Arthur was acting so oddly. Finally, Merlin snapped and muttered to him, "If I tell you, you must keep it to yourself." Everyone knew what a big-mouth Gwaine had.

The knight nodded eagerly and leant in to hear Merlin. "Is it something scandalous?" he asked eagerly. He had been trying to get Merlin drunk with him for an age now, but had always failed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You know that new serving girl, Freya, who joined recently?" He checked on where Arthur was; he was instructing Elyan on how to carry out a new move.

"Of course I know her. She's a new girl in Camelot."

"Well, you could say that we are…courting…and Arthur forgot to knock on my door this morning before the clot-pole came charging in and…you can probably guess what we were doing." Merlin stared at the shield he was repairing resolutely, not willing to meet the knight's eyes.

Gwaine stared at Merlin with his mouth open for a few seconds. Then he let out a loud whoop that drew everyone's attention to them, despite Merlin trying to shush him and hiding his face in embarrassment. "I was about to give up on you, mate!" he exclaimed. "How long have you and this Freya been courting for then?"

His voice was too loud for Merlin's liking, though fortunately nobody seemed to have heard his words. "About three years," Merlin muttered. "She only just moved to Camelot." He hit the shield a little harder than he needed to and nearly pushed the new nail through to the other side of the wood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine said dramatically, making it sound as if Merlin was dying from a terminal illness.

"Because it's my private life," Merlin hissed, "and I don't want everyone knowing."

"I won't tell a soul," Gwaine promised, though the gleam in his eyes said otherwise.

"Won't tell a soul what?" Leon inquired, making both of the men jump. They hadn't heard him approach. Merlin glanced up to see that he was accompanied by Elyan and Percival, and upon seeing the small gathering, Arthur made his way over as well.

"Something to do with me," Merlin said hastily, before Gwaine succumbed to gossip. "Nothing important." He shot a glare at Gwaine.

"It must be, if it's something he's been sworn to secrecy over," Percival pointed out.

"Is it to do with Freya?" Arthur asked quickly, setting his helmet down.

"Freya?"

"Who's Freya?"

"Merlin, what's going on?"

Gwaine couldn't help himself. He looked at Merlin apologetically. "Arthur walked in on Merlin and Freya this morning," he blurted.

Merlin hid his face in his hands as he blushed a bright red. "Thanks, Gwaine," he said sheepishly.

"And they've been courting for three years," the knight added, clearly enjoying being the centre of attention.

"I knew it!" Arthur exclaimed loudly. "No wonder you were so eager for her to be Gwen's maidservant."

"What's she like?" Leon asked.

"When did she arrive?" Percival followed up. Merlin groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Merlin wondered wearily whether it was worth revealing his magic just to shut them all up, or maybe he could pretend a wyvern was attacking across the field and flee. He looked over the group of the knights to see whether it was feasible, but caught sight of two familiar figures.

"Look, she's there," he said wearily. As luck would have it, Freya was taking a short walk with Gwen. Doubtless Gwen was taking her on a promised tour of the castle and its grounds.

"Freya!" Gwaine hollered. Both of the women turned their heads in confusion as the knight waved them over, and, after exchanging a few words, Gwen led the way over to the group of men.

"I hate you all," Merlin grumbled, glaring at Gwaine and crossing his arms.

"We just want to meet her," Gwaine protested. "It's only polite."

Merlin murmured something not so polite under his breath but smiled as Freya approached. She was intimidated by the large group of men and quickly made her way to Merlin's side, sliding her hand into his for comfort, trembling slightly and nodding her head in respect. She looked inquisitively curious about what was going on.

"Merlin says you two are courting," Elyan said, taking note of their hands.

Freya nodded nervously, glancing up at Merlin. He mouthed 'don't worry' at her and looked at Gwen meaningfully.

Luckily, the queen understood the stare and said, "Did you just want to meet her or were there other things you had planned? I was showing Freya the castle."

"No, of course," Leon said, bowing his head. Arthur looked disappointed but let her go, shooting Merlin a look.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, the group turned on Merlin. He was pelted with questions from all of them, until he finally told them all to shut up and said, "Her name is Freya. We've been courting for three years and she moved to Camelot last week. Yes, I am planning to marry her one day, no, Gwaine, she's not pregnant, and she's very shy so please don't harass her." The knights had the good grace to look ashamed at least.

"Thank you," Merlin said as they all murmured their apologies. "Are you going to get back to training now? You have got a city to defend." He pointedly turned back to the armour he was taking care of and waited for the knights to clear off and leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just realised that this story doesn't have any plot. Like none whatsoever. It's just fluff. Pure, disgusting, fluff. It's like porn without plot but without the porn.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7
> 
> Warning/s: None???
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: Yo my readers, I am back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last few and please leave me a review to let me know what you're thinking of the story! It would really cheer me up as I feel kind of ill today :(

 

"Is that the right temperature?" Freya asked unsurely, dipping her hand into the water.

Gwen came over and tested the water, wincing a little. "Just a bit too hot," she said kindly.

Freya sighed in frustration. "I'll never get the hang of this," she muttered to herself.

"It's only your second day," Gwen pointed out reasonably. "It took Merlin weeks to get used to what Arthur liked. He still doesn't know everything, in fact. Don't worry yourself about it."

Freya cheered up a little, and tipped in a pail of cold water. Gwen tested it again and smiled. "Perfect," she smiled. "Help me undo my dress?"

The two moved behind the dressing screen – why, Freya wasn't entirely sure seeing as there was nobody else in there – and Freya deftly unlaced the back of Gwen's dress. She was a fast learner, at least.

Gwen had only been in her bath for a few minutes, and Freya was starting to wash her hair, when Arthur and Merlin returned. Merlin looked away politely, even though there was nothing to see because everything was covered by the water, and helped Arthur to take off his armour.

"Freya, I am sorry if my knights were rude to you," Arthur said frankly. "It's just that none of us ever thought that Merlin was ever going to find someone, let alone someone as, well…beautiful, as you, and they were just surprised. Merlin has never expressed any interest of any girls – we can see why now."

Freya had turned pink at Arthur's words, but then said graciously, "Thank you, Arthur, I know they did not mean anything bad. It just took me by surprise."

Arthur bowed his head and sat down at the table to get on with paperwork. Merlin busied himself with tidying up their chambers and collecting laundry, longing to speak to Freya but not wanting to in front of Gwen and Arthur. He knew that anything he said would just be discussed after they'd gone and no doubt related to the knights.

There was silence for a few minutes, apart from the splashes of Gwen's bath, and then Gwen said suddenly, "You and Merlin can have the rest of the night off when you've finished with my bath, Freya."

"Oh! Thank you," Freya said happily.

"Why?" Merlin asked. Gwen was kind, much kinder than Arthur, but she usually had an ulterior motive when she gave Merlin some kind of treat. This time he suspected it was to do with Freya.

Gwen shrugged, making the water ripple. "I just feel like having a relaxed evening tonight, and I think you should have the same."

"Thank you," Merlin said, though he was still a little suspicious of what she had planned. He tried to dismiss it as her wanting to have some privacy with Arthur, and waited patiently for Freya to finish Gwen's bath, having finished all of Arthur's jobs.

When at last they left, Merlin voiced his concerns about Gwen's plan. Freya laughed at him and told him that he was paranoid, but Merlin was proved right when they returned to Merlin's room in the physician's quarters.

"See, I told you she was planning something," Merlin said smugly.

In his room – their room, he supposed – was a brand new wardrobe, and when Freya opened the doors curiously, it was packed full of dresses for her. She squealed in delight and pulled several of them out to try on. Merlin stared at her in amusement – he had never thought that Freya was the type to get so excited over clothing. He moved forwards to examine them with her, smiling at how happy she was.

"These are Gwen's old dresses," Merlin said, examining them. "I always wondered what she planned to do with them."

"They're so comfortable," Freya said, trying one on. "What do you think?"

Merlin looked up and his face broke into a grin. "You look as beautiful as always," he said happily. There was nothing he loved more than seeing Freya enjoying herself, and unfortunately those times hadn't come along too often before. But now, Merlin was determined to make her the happiest she could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to do History A-level preparation work now. Please kill me


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8
> 
> Warning/s: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: I'm so tired and hungry and ill and I'm just lying in bed watching Jeremy Kyle and reading fanfiction yay

"Are you planning to stay in the castle forever?" Freya asked, trying on yet another dress and turning around her Merlin to see. He was charged with taking care of the discarded clothes and folding them up neatly, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Beautiful," he replied. All he had said in response to all of the dresses were synonyms of the same word, but Freya seemed content with that. "Maybe. I don't know. I was until you came back. Now I think I'd like to find a house in the town for us both."

"I would like that," Freya said happily. "Were you planning on any time?"

"I was thinking when we were betrothed," Merlin said hesitantly. Although he felt no doubt that Freya also wanted to get married, they had never broached the subject before, and it was nerve-wracking.

"This one?"

"Gorgeous. It suits you."

"Thank you. And I agree; I think if we moved in before then, people would talk. It would be disrespectful, or something like that." Her tone and words showed that she had little regard for the etiquette herself.

"And we'll need to save up a bit," Merlin said, standing up and kissing her cheek. He kept a box of his wages underneath the floorboard in his room, the amount which wasn't used for food or clothing. He pulled it out and opened it. "I have some savings, but not enough by far."

"Then we'll just have to wait," Freya said with a twinkle in her eye. "Still, I can't wait until the day we have our own house." She seemed to grow bored of trying on the dresses then, and clambered into her nightgown now. "And having a bed that we can sleep side by side in."

"That will be nice," Merlin agreed, as Freya washed her face.

LINE BREAK

"Sorry if I squashed you at all," Freya said guiltily, for the fifth time that morning, as they made their way to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. "I wouldn't, but you know…I can't sleep anywhere else but on top of you."

"You did not squash me at all," Merlin said firmly. "And even if you did, it wouldn't be your fault and I wouldn't care."

"Thank you," Freya said, leaning into Merlin's side and winding her arm around his waist. "You are too good to me."

"It is no better than you deserve."

They broke apart when they reached the royal chambers, but carried on their conversation, thinking that Arthur and Gwen would need waking. As it turned out, they were both up and dressed – well, Gwen was – and already doing paperwork.

"Good morning," Merlin said in surprise, holding the door open for Freya. "You're up early, Arthur."

"Gwen made me," Arthur complained. "What were you two talking about outside? You could be heard from the other side of the castle."

Merlin glared at him and started to make the bed. "We were talking about beds, actually."

"Beds?" Arthur raised an eyebrow suspiciously, as if he didn't trust Merlin to be telling the truth.

"Yes. More specifically, my bed."

"It's too small," Freya contributed. "I have to sleep on top of Merlin and I'm scared I'm going to suffocate him in the night."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Arthur snorted. "He's got as much strength as a new born foal."

Merlin stuck his nose up at the insult and carried on stripping the bed. "I'll have you know that it's not a problem at all."

"Could a decent sized bed fit in your room, Merlin?" Gwen asked thoughtfully.

"It could fit in the room, but it wouldn't be able to get through the door," Merlin answered with a laugh. "So don't get any bright ideas, Gwen. The wardrobe and your old dresses – that was enough."

"You found them?" Gwen asked brightly.

"They were hard to miss," Freya pointed out.

"I suppose," Gwen said distractedly. "You know, if there was only a way to get a bed  _into_  your room, I could do it. I know that there's a bed in one of the spare rooms that is no longer needed."

"Gwen, you're very kind to offer, but there is really no need," Freya declined politely. "We will have to make our own way in the world."

Gwen nodded, but Merlin had seen that look in her eye for long enough now to know that she was planning something.

* * *

"How did she do it?" Freya asked in amazement. "I mean…it's about three times wider than the door."

"Maybe she hired someone to take it apart and then reassemble it?" Merlin suggested. He wouldn't put Gwen past it; she had a kind heart and determined mind.

"Well, however she did it, it's massive!" Freya beamed gleefully and took a running leap onto the double bed. "Ooh, it's so soft!"

Merlin laughed at her childish nature but then did the same, wrapping his arms around Freya. "You won't have to suffocate me anymore," he said mischievously. "Although I have to say, I didn't mind all of it." He winked at her, chuckling when she turned bright red, and kissed her slowly and deeply, making sure to lock the door first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ugh such a bad ending


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9
> 
> Warning/s: ???
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: This is so short lmao

"How much more money do we need until we can afford a decent house?" Freya asked one morning, rolling around in her bed. They'd had it for three months now and she still hadn't gotten over how soft and fluffy it was.

"Not too much," Merlin replied, kissing the back of Freya's head. She had woken him up, as usual, by claiming that she needed to check that the mattress was still firm enough, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed every waking moment he spent with her.

"I'm going to ask now then," Freya said. "Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do, we've already said all that," Merlin answered, confused.

"No, I meant as in, would you like to become betrothed?"

"Oh. Well, of course! But we don't have any rings, or anything."

Freya beamed and moved in closer to hug him. "We can sort that out later. I just want to be able to call you my betrothed."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You are strange," he commented. "But I guess that just makes me love you more."

"Definitely," Freya agreed. "Shall we have the wedding soon?"

"I think so. May? That's only two months away, but it is a lovely month."

"Two months…yes, I like that," Freya pondered. She sat up and straddled Merlin. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. "I got the morning off for us."

"Did you now?" Merlin could sense where this was going.

"And before you say anything, yes I am sure about this."

"Definitely?"

"Definitely. And I looked up a couple of things in Gaius's books about pregnancy, and I've been brewing myself moon tea, so I can't get pregnant. There was a spell as well, in one of the books, but it looked like it needed some pretty powerful magic." Freya looked down shyly. "I want to have children with you, but…not yet."

Merlin stroked her hair back off her face, amazed at the amount of planning that had gone into this on Freya's side. "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.

"You won't," Freya insisted. She cupped Merlin's face, a gentle smile crossing her face. "I want to do this with you. There's nobody better than you. I love you."

That convinced Merlin, and within five minutes they had the door locked and their clothes were on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cheesy ending and crap writing wooo


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10
> 
> Warning/s: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: My book just arrived and I'm very happy
> 
> I've been reading it non-stop

Merlin hurried down to the training grounds the next day, earlier than usual. He wanted to talk to Elyan before anyone else got there, or at least many of the other knights did. Luck seemed to be on his side, because Elyan, Percival and Leon were the first three to arrive, like usual. They greeted Merlin as cheerily as usual and stood chatting in a small group next to Merlin, who began to polish some of the spare armour nervously. He knew that he was welcome to join in the chat, but he felt too anxious about what he needed to talk to Elyan about.

He tried to signal to him that he needed to talk, and eventually the communication seemed to get across to him. He excused himself from the group and came over to Merlin, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. "I just…you're trained as a blacksmith, aren't you?" At Elyan's nod, he continued. "Can you make rings out of gold?"

"Definitely," Elyan said, grinning. "Is this for what I think it's for?"

"Yes," Merlin said, a little reluctantly. He didn't want too many people finding out before it was announced officially. "I have some savings so—"

"I'm not taking any money," Elyan interrupted. "I wouldn't hear of it." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder and glanced around them. "Make an excuse about me to Arthur; I'm going to do them now. And before you ask, I won't tell anybody else."

"You don't have to," Merlin protested, but Elyan wouldn't hear of it, and hurried away to begin his forging. Merlin grinned and ducked his head to carry on polishing Arthur's spare hauberk – no doubt the king would be displeased that one of his best knights was not present.

LINE BREAK

"What's with your new-found eagerness to get to training?" Freya quizzed, watching Merlin get dressed the next morning. She didn't need to attend Gwen yet that morning as she had stayed late the previous night, helping her with some paperwork.

"Just don't want to be late," he replied, kissing Freya briefly before he flew out of the door. "I love you!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Love you too," Freya said softly.

Merlin made his way to the field as fast as was humanely possible, bumping into several people along the way. Oh well, the bruises he'd have sprouting tomorrow would be worth it for this.

He raced onto the field in record time and waited at the corner, shielded by a tent, where he and Elyan had agreed to meet. The knight jogged over only a few minutes later, and handed him a plain, brown box.

"I thought that it would attract less attention," Elyan explained, glancing around them. He knew Merlin's wishes to keep his betrothal secret until the right time.

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely, opening the box and glancing inside at the rings. They were beautiful, a bright, untarnished golden hue, and just the right size. "I can't pay you back for this; I'm forever in your debt."

Elyan grinned and shook his hand. "Don't mention it," he said casually, and then peered around the side of the tent. "Looks like training is about to begin."

The two of them emerged as inconspicuously as possible, Merlin carefully placing the box in his jacket's pocket. "Morning," he greeted Arthur. "Took you long enough to get out of bed."

"Shut up," Arthur grumbled. "I regret telling you not to wake me up this morning. I had to go and get my own breakfast." Soon their usual exchange of insults had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tyler Oakley finally included AmazingPhil in his Auguest I'm so happy


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11
> 
> Warning/s: Last chapter :o
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: We're finally at the last chapter! Very exciting. Massive thanks to everyone who's followed and/or favourited this story - I love you all. Also apologies as this was meant to go up yesterday, but I am staying at a holiday cottage and the WiFi is patchy at best! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Xx

"I'm so nervous," Freya whispered. She was standing outside of the doors with Gwen, who was fussing over her dress.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "It's only Merlin, Arthur and me. And the knights, of course."

"There's so many people," Freya hissed.

"I got married in front of the entire court," Gwen reminded her. "I was shaking with nerves, but as soon as I saw Arthur, I felt completely at ease."

"Really?" Freya said doubtfully, checking her hair.

"Really," Gwen confirmed.

Freya turned to face the closed doors. She just hoped her nerves would do the same when she saw Merlin waiting for her at the end of the aisle. "Will you be walking with me?"

"Until the end."

"Thank you," Freya breathed, and jumped back as the doors were opened from the inside. She clutched the bouquet of flowers in her hands and focused on the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Gwen was right – the nerves went away. Love could solve everything, Freya realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: what a horrible soppy ending


End file.
